Self instructional training
Self instructional training is a cognitive technique which aims to give clients control over their behavior through guided self talk that gradually becomes covert and self generated. This is particularly helpful where there are initial cognitive deficits in for example problem solving or verbal mediation contributing to the difficulty See also *Cognitive therapy *Self management References *Agran, M., Fodor-Davis, J., & Moore, S. (1986). The effects of self-instructional training on job-task sequencing: Suggesting a problem-solving strategy: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 21(4) Dec 1986, 273-281. *Agran, M., Fodor-Davis, J., Moore, S. C., & Martella, R. C. (1992). Effects of peer-delivered self-instructional training on a lunch-making work task for students with severe disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 27(3) Sep 1992, 230-240. *Agran, M., & Martella, R. C. (1991). Teaching self-instructional skills to persons with mental retardation: A descriptive and experimental analysis. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Baker, J. E., & Winston, A. S. (1985). Modifying children's creative drawing: Experimental analysis and social validation of a self-instructional procedure: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 8(2) Spr 1985, 115-132. *Bambara, L. M., & Gomez, O. N. (2001). Using a self-instructional training package to teach complex problem-solving skills to adults with moderate and severe disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 36(4) Dec 2001, 386-400. *Bennett, G. A. (1986). An evaluation of self-instructional training in the treatment of obesity: Addictive Behaviors Vol 11(2) 1986, 125-134. *Bentall, R. P., Higson, P. J., & Lowe, C. F. (1987). Teaching self instructions to chronic schizophrenic patients: Efficacy and generalization: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 15(1) Jan 1987, 58-76. *Bjerstedt, A. (1964). Mapping the effect-structure of didactic sequences: Didakometry No 2 1964, 11. *Bjerstedt, A. (1964). Mapping the pheno-structure of didactic sequences: Didakometry No 1 1964, 18. *Bloomquist, M. L. (1986). Self-instruction training with non-self-controlled children: Effects of different content and delivery procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bornas Agusti, X., Servera Barcelo, M., Serra Mates, F., & Escudero Lopez, J. T. (1990). The treatment of infantile impulsiveness: Self-instruction versus problem solving: Estudios de Psicologia Vol 43-44 1990, 61-71. *Brandfon, E. S. (1985). Cognitive training for modifying impulsivity in learning disabled boys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Braten, I., & Throndsen, I. S. (1998). Cognitive strategies in mathematics, Part II: Teaching a more advanced addition strategy to an eight-year-old girl with learning difficulties: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 42(2) Jun 1998, 151-175. *Bruggemann, K., Ruoss, M., & Weber, E. (1999). Self-instruction training in visual neglect--A single case study: Zeitschrift fur Neuropsychologie Vol 10(4) Nov 1999, 203-217. *Campbell, A. E. (1987). The effects of cognitive capacity on the efficacy of self-instructional training with emotionally disturbed children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carter, J. A. (2005). The Criterion-Based Development Model for Media-Based Self-Instructional Training Programs: the Behavior Therapist Vol 28(3) Mar 2005, 48, 50, 52-53. *Cary, M., & Dua, J. (1999). Cognitive-behavioral and systematic desensitization procedures in reducing stress and anger in caregivers for the disabled: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 6(2) Apr 1999, 75-87. *Cassel, J., & Reid, R. (1996). Use of a self-regulated strategy intervention to improve word problem-solving skills of students with mild disabilities: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 6(2) Jun 1996, 153-172. *Chan, L. K. (1991). Promoting strategy generalization through self-instructional training in students with reading disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 24(7) Aug-Sep 1991, 427-433. *Chang, K. J. (1995). Self-instructional Cognitive Behavior Modification for kindergarten classroom management in Taiwan. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chida, T. L. (1987). Behavior inhibition as a function of verbal-nonverbal correspondence training with hyperactive mentally retarded adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chida, T. L. (1987). Behavior inhibition as a function of verbalonverbal correspondence training with hyperactive mentally retarded adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Church, K. L. (1986). Cognitive behavior modification: The effects of a self-instructional strategy on the reading comprehension of fifth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Collier, S. J. (1990). Effects of parent training on children's Attention Deficit Disorder: A comparative outcome study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coria-Sabini, M. A., & Gonzalez, M. H. (1984). On the use of self-verbalization training on a free classification task and on a matrix completion task: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia Vol 36(2) Apr-Jun 1984, 74-81. *Davis, R. W., & Hajicek, J. O. (1985). Effects of self-instructional training and strategy training on a mathematics task with severely behaviorally disordered students: Behavioral Disorders Vol 10(4) Aug 1985, 275-282. *Diaz, R. M., & Berk, L. E. (1999). A Vygotskian critique of self-instructional training. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Eagen, D. R. (1986). Self-instructional training: Generalization to the classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ebright, M. D. (2000). Teaching safety acquisition skills to children: The efficacy of self-instructional training. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Emmelkamp, P. M., Brilman, E., Kuiper, H., & Mersch, P.-P. (1986). The treatment of agoraphobia: A comparison of self-instructional training, rational emotive therapy, and exposure in vivo: Behavior Modification Vol 10(1) Jan 1986, 37-53. *Emmelkamp, P. M., Mersch, P.-P., & Vissia, E. (1985). The external validity of analogue outcome research: Evaluation of cognitive and behavioral interventions: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(1) 1985, 83-86. *Emmelkamp, P. M., Mersch, P.-P., Vissia, E., & Van der Helm, M. (1985). Social phobia: A comparative evaluation of cognitive and behavioral interventions: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 23(3) 1985, 365-369. *Eucher, J. N. (1985). Self-instructional training as a treatment for impulsivity in learning disabled children with cognitive differences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evangelisti, D. B., Whitman, T. L., & Maxwell, S. E. (1987). A comparison of external and self-instructional formats with children of different ages and tasks of varying complexity: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 11(4) Aug 1987, 419-436. *Farrell, J. F. (1985). Developmental differences in self-instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fastov, M. E. (1989). The relationship of personality variables and temperamental style to behaviorally disordered children's use of verbal self-instructions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fastov, M. E., Glenwick, D. S., & Wasserman, T. H. (1991). The relationship of cognitive developmental level to outcome of self-instructional training in behaviorally disordered children: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 13(2) 1991, 15-28. *Fernandez Castillo, A., & Moreno Moreno, M. (2001). Social skills training in a school environment: Inclusion of a verbal self-regulation procedure: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 54(4) Oct 2001, 681-690. *Fernandez, J. A. O., & Mas, A. M. C. (2004). Cognitive behavioral intervention in a case of social phobia: Clinica y Salud Vol 15(2) 2004, 177-214. *Ferrigno, G. A. (1990). The effects of language development on the generalizability of self-instruction training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fewster, D. H. (1993). The effects of self-instructional training with and without written cues on task performance of children experiencing difficulty in mathematics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Finch, A. J., Jr., Spirito, A., Imm, P. S., & Ott, E. S. (1993). Cognitive self-instruction for impulse control in children. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Fish, M. C., & Mendola, L. R. (1986). The effect of self-instruction training on homework completion in an elementary special education class: School Psychology Review Vol 15(2) 1986, 268-276. *Fish, M. C., & Pervan, R. (1985). Self-instruction training: A potential tool for school psychologists: Psychology in the Schools Vol 22(1) Jan 1985, 83-92. *Fisher, D. C., & Wollersheim, J. P. (1986). Social reinforcement: A treatment component in verbal self-instructional training: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 14(1) Mar 1986, 41-48. *Flynn, T. M. (1987). Memory performance, memory complaint, and self-efficacy in older adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ford, C. W. (1993). The effect of cognitive self-instruction on preservice teachers' sense of efficacy and classroom management ability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedman, A. G., & Ollendick, T. H. (1989). Treatment programs for severe night-time fears: A methodological note: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 20(2) Jun 1989, 171-178. *Fry, P. S. (1984). Cognitive training and cognitive-behavioral variables in the treatment of depression in the elderly: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 3(1) Fal 1984, 25-45. *Goudena, P. P. (1984). Verbal self-regulation in children: Gedragstherapie Vol 17(2) Jun 1984, 91-101. *Gow, L. (1986). Improving the efficiency of instruction of adults with an intellectual disability by enhancing for generalization of verbal self-instruction. New York, NY: Methuen. *Gow, L., & Ward, J. (1985). The use of verbal self-instruction training for enhancing generalization outcomes with persons with an intellectual disability: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 11(3) Sep 1985, 157-168. *Gow, L., Ward, J., & Balla, J. (1985). The use of verbal self-instruction training (VSIT) to enhance learning in the mentally retarded: A study of techniques for improving acquisition, maintenance and generalisation outcomes: Educational Psychology Vol 5(2) 1985, 115-134. *Gow, L., Ward, J., & Balla, J. R. (1986). The use of verbal self-instruction training to promote indirect generalization: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 12(2) Jun 1986, 123-132. *Graham, L., & Wong, B. Y. (1993). Comparing two modes of teaching a question-answering strategy for enhancing reading comprehension: Didactic and self-instructional training: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 26(4) Apr 1993, 270-279. *Graham, S., & Harris, K. R. (1989). Improving learning disabled students' skills at composing essays: Self-instructional strategy training: Exceptional Children Vol 56(3) Nov 1989, 201-214. *Graham, S., & MacArthur, C. (1988). Improving learning disabled students' skills at revising essays produced on a word processor: Self-instructional strategy training: The Journal of Special Education Vol 22(2) Sum 1988, 133-152. *Grassi, R. (1985). Effects of self instructional training and rational emotive education on emotional adjustment in elementary school children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Griffey, Q. L. (1986). An examination of the effects of story structure and self-questioning strategy training on the reading comprehension of learning disabled elementary aged children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Groenewold, G. F., & Der, D.-F. (1987). Self-instructional training: A case study: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 22(2) Dec 1987, 117-123. *Grote, I., & Baer, D. M. (2000). Teaching compliance with experimentally managed self-instructions can accomplish reversal shifts: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 12(3) Sep 2000, 217-233. *Grote, I., Rosales, J., & Baer, D. M. (1996). A task analysis of the shift from teacher instructions to self-instructions in performing an in-common task: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 63(2) Nov 1996, 339-357. *Guevremont, D. C., Osnes, P. G., & Stokes, T. F. (1988). The functional role of preschoolers' verbalizations in the generalization of self-instructional training: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 21(1) Spr 1988, 45-55. *Guevremont, D. C., Tishelman, A. C., & Hull, D. B. (1985). Teaching generalized self-control to attention-deficient boys with mothers as adjunct therapists: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 7(3) Fal 1985, 23-37. *Gumaer, J., & Headspeth, T. (1985). Self-instructional training with an adolescent schizophrenic: School Counselor Vol 32(5) May 1985, 371-380. *Haldeman, D. E., & Baker, S. B. (1992). Helping female adolescents prepare to cope with irrational thinking via preventive cognitive self-instruction training: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 13(2) Win 1992, 161-169. *Hardy, L., & Nelson, D. (1988). Self-regulation training in sport and work: Ergonomics Vol 31(11) Nov 1988, 1573-1583. *Harris, K. R. (1986). The effects of cognitive-behavior modification on private speech and task performance during problem solving among learning-disabled and normally achieving children: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 14(1) Mar 1986, 63-76. *Havel, A. (1994). Differential effectiveness of selected treatment approaches to procrastination. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hayes, B. J., & Marshall, W. L. (1984). Generalization of treatment effects in training public speakers: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 22(5) 1984, 519-533. *Hazareesingh, N. A., & Bielawski, L. L. (1991). The effects of cognitive self-instruction on student teachers' perceptions of control: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 7(4) 1991, 383-393. *Heyneman, N. E. (1985). Individual differences in cognitive activity and response to cognitive treatments for acute pain: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heyneman, N. E., Fremouw, W. J., Gano, D., Kirkland, F., & et al. (1990). Individual differences and the effectiveness of different coping strategies for pain: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 14(1) Feb 1990, 63-77. *Hiebert, B., Cardinal, J., Dumka, L., & Marx, R. W. (1983). Self-instructed relaxation: A therapeutic alternative: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 8(4) Dec 1983, 601-617. *Hollin, C. R., Huff, G. J., Clarkson, F., & Edmondson, A. C. (1986). Social skills training with young offenders in a borstal: An evaluative study: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 14(3) Jul 1986, 289-299. *Holmes, S. R. (1991). The effect of verbal self-instructional training on the mathematical performance of fifth- and sixth-grade learning disabled children in a group compared to individualized instructions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Horton, J. F. (1985). The use of a cognitive self-instructional strategy to decrease impulsive behavior in severely disturbed/mentally retarded subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, C. (1990). The use of self-instruction with multiple exemplars to teach generalized problem-solving to individuals with severe mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, C. (1991). Independent performance among individuals with mental retardation: Promoting generalization through self-instruction. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Hughes, C. (1992). Teaching self-instruction utilizing multiple exemplars to produce generalized problem-solving among individuals with severe mental retardation: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 97(3) Nov 1992, 302-314. *Hughes, C., & Agran, M. (1993). Teaching persons with severe disabilities to use self-instruction in community settings: An analysis of applications: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 18(4) Win 1993, 261-274. *Hughes, C., Harmer, M. L., Killian, D. J., & Niarhos, F. (1995). The effects of multiple-exemplar self-instructional training on high school students' generalized conversational interactions: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 28(2) Sum 1995, 201-218. *Hughes, C., Hugo, K., & Blatt, J. (1996). Self-instructional intervention for teaching generalized problem-solving within a functional task sequence: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 100(6) May 1996, 565-579. *Hughes, C., & Petersen, D. L. (1989). Utilizing a self-instructional training package to increase on-task behavior and work performance: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 24(2) Jun 1989, 114-120. *Hughes, C., & Rusch, F. R. (1989). Teaching supported employees with severe mental retardation to solve problems: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 22(4) Win 1989, 365-372. *Hux, K., Reid, R., & Lugert, M. (1994). Self-instruction training following neurological injury: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 8(3) Jun 1994, 259-271. *Irmer, B., Irmer, H., Liepmann, D., & Hautzinger, M. (1985). The overcoming of speech anxiety by schoolchildren: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 14(2) 1985, 90-100. *Ito, Y., Hedate, K., & Nagae, N. (2000). Effects of different types of self-instructional training (SIT) for shyness: Comparison between programs consisting of 2 kinds of self-statements drawn from factor analysis: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 33(2) Jun 2000, 156-167. *Iwasaki, S., Ito, Y., & Nedate, K. (2001). Effects of self-instructional training on alleviating test anxiety in senior high school students: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 34(3) Oct 2001, 261-272. *Jafari, M. F. (1988). The effects of self-instructional training on the performance of counselor trainees with high and low self-efficacy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jerremalm, A., Jansson, L., & Ost, L.-G. (1986). Cognitive and physiological reactivity and the effects of different behavioral methods in the treatment of social phobia: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 24(2) 1986, 171-180. *Jerremalm, A., Jansson, L., & Ost, L.-G. (1986). Individual response patterns and the effects of different behavioral methods in the treatment of dental phobia: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 24(5) 1986, 587-596. *Johnson, L., Graham, S., & Harris, K. R. (1997). The effects of goal setting and self-instruction on learning a reading comprehension strategy: A study of students with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 30(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 80-91. *Johnson, R. R., & Miltenberger, R. G. (1996). The direct and generalized effects of self instructions and picture prompts on vocational task performance: Behavioral Interventions Vol 11(1) Jan 1996, 19-34. *Jones, E. A. (1987). Amount and type of verbal rehearsal training: A recall task for children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kieffer, D. A. (1997). Developmental readiness as a predictor of treatment response in self-instructional training. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *King, F. B. (2001). Perceptions of technology: A factor in distance education course achievement? : Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 24(4) 2001, 407-418. *Knox, K. S. (1995). Effectiveness of cognitive behavioral therapy: Evaluating self-instructional training with adolescent sex offenders. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Korhonen, T. (1986). Some principles of self-instructional training with hyperactive-impulsive children: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 15(4) 1986, 179-182. *Laird, J., & Winton, A. S. (1993). A comparison of self-instructional checking procedures for remediating mathematical deficits: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 3(2) Jun 1993, 143-164. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., & Oliva, D. (2001). Self-operated verbal instructions for people with intellectual and visual disabilities: Using instruction clusters after task acquisition: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 48(3) Sep 2001, 303-312. *Lange, A., Richard, R., Gest, A., de Vries, M., & Lodder, L. (1998). The effects of positive self-instruction: A controlled trial: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 22(3) Jun 1998, 225-236. *Langenbahn, D. M. (1987). The use of visual imagery and self-instruction for memory rehabilitation with closed head injury patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lennox, D., & Poling, A. (1984). Self-instructional training with mentally retarded individuals: A review of the literature: Mental Retardation & Learning Disability Bulletin Vol 12(1) 1984, 30-38. *Lundervold, D. (1986). The effects of behavioral relaxation and self-instruction training: A case study: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 30(2) Dec 1986, 124-128. *Mace, R. D., & Carroll, D. (1985). The control of anxiety in sport: Stress inoculation training prior to abseiling: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 16(3) 1985, 165-175. *Magrega, D., & Couch, R. H. (1991). Behavior modification for adjustment services: Empowerment via self management: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 24(1) Spr 1991, 5-9. *Mahn, C. S., & Greenwood, G. E. (1990). Cognitive behavior modification: Use of self-instruction strategies by first graders on academic tasks: Journal of Educational Research Vol 83(3) Jan-Feb 1990, 158-161. *Martin, G. A., & Worthington, E. L. (1985). Compliance with homework to employ self-instructions in controlling ice water pain: A analogue to counseling: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(3) Jun 1985, 796-798. *Martin, J., & Norris, S. (1985). Teaching self-instruction to high school students: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 8(4) 1985, 341-353. *Matsumoto, A., & Okouchi, H. (2001). Establishing self-instructional control by differential reinforcment of a verbal-nonverbal behavioral chain: Japanese Journal of Behavior Analysis Vol 16(1) 2001, 22-35. *McLean, K. M. (1996). Prevention of academic deterioration during the transition to middle school through a parent guided self management study program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McMillan, B., & Janzen, H. L. (1984). Peter Parrot: Evaluation of a classroom self-instructional training programme to increase reflectivity in children: School Psychology International Vol 5(2) Apr-Jun 1984, 71-76. *Mendola, L. R. (1990). The effects of an adolescent self-instructional model versus an adult self-instructional model on adolescent's accuracy, self-efficacy and generalization on an arithmetic task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Michael, R. J. (1985). Effects of self-interrogation and modeling strategies on maintenance and generalization in arithmetic tasks by retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miller, G. E. (1985). The effects of general and specific self-instruction training on children's comprehension monitoring performances during reading: Reading Research Quarterly Vol 20(5) Fal 1985, 616-628. *Miller, G. E. (1987). The influence of self-instruction on the comprehension monitoring performance of average and above average readers: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 19(3) 1987, 303-317. *Miller, G. E., & Brewster, M. E. (1992). Developing self-sufficient learners in reading and mathematics through self-instructional training. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Miller, G. E., Giovenco, A., & Rentiers, K. A. (1987). Fostering comprehension monitoring in below average readers through self-instruction training: Journal of Reading Behavior Vol 19(4) 1987, 379-394. *Miller, S. A., & Davenport, N. C. (1996). Increasing staff knowledge of and improving attitudes toward patients with borderline personality disorder: Psychiatric Services Vol 47(5) May 1996, 533-535. *Millman, Z., & Latham, G. (2001). Increasing reemployment through training in verbal self-guidance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mishou, L. V. (1986). Effectiveness of a self-administered assertiveness training manual as a component of a counselor-directed weight loss program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mithaug, D. E., Martin, J. E., & Agran, M. (1987). Adaptability instruction: The goal of transitional programming: Exceptional Children Vol 53(6) Apr 1987, 500-505. *Mitsutomi, T. (1987). The effect of knowledge about benefit of self-instruction strategy on maintenance of its strategy: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 13(1) Sep 1987, 18-28. *Moore, J. C. (1968). Manipulating the Effectiveness of a Self-Instructional Program: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 59(5) Oct 1968, 315-319. *Murphy, J., Bates, P., & Anderson, J. (1984). The effect of self-instruction training of counting skills by pre-school handicapped students: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 7(3) Sum 1984, 247-257. *Neck, C. P. (1996). Thought self-leadership: A self-regulatory approach towards overcoming resistance to organizational change: International Journal of Organizational Analysis Vol 4(2) Apr 1996, 202-216. *Nedate, K., Toyokawa, T., & Shirakawa, D. (1993). Effects of instructions on perceptual motor learning: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 41(3) Sep 1993, 332-338. *Nelson, S. L. (1985). Modifying impulsivity in learning disabled boys on matching, maze, and WISC--R performance scales: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nichol, G. T. (1985). Effects of a parent consultation intervention on self-control behavior of first and second grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nicki, R. M., Remington, R. E., & MacDonald, G. A. (1984). Self-efficacy, nicotine-fading/self-monitoring and cigarette-smoking behaviour: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 22(5) 1984, 477-485. *Olsson-Jerremalm, A. (1988). Applied relaxation in the treatment of phobias: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 17(2) 1988, 97-110. *Owen, N., Lee, C., Naccarella, L., & Haag, K. (1987). Exercise by mail: A mediated behavior-change program for aerobic exercise: Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 1987, 346-357. *Parks, P. (1997). Psychophysiologic self-awareness training: Integration of scientific and humanistic principles: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 37(2) Spr 1997, 67-113. *Parks, P. A. (1997). Psychophysiologic self-awareness and self-regulation training: A data-based assessment of EEG amplitude scores and divergent thinking measures. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Payne, B. D., & Manning, B. H. (1988). The effect of cognitive self-instructional strategies on preservice teacher's locus of control: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 13(2) Apr 1988, 140-145. *Pesut, D. J. (1984). Metacognition: The self-regulation of creative thought in nursing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Plaue, E. W. (1992). The effect of self-instruction and component attentional skills training on cerebral palsied children's performance on visuo-motor reproduction tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pray, B. S., Kramer, J. J., & Camp, C. J. (1984). Training recall readiness skills to retarded adults: Effects on skill maintenance and generalization: Human Learning: Journal of Practical Research & Applications Vol 3(1) Jan-Mar 1984, 43-51. *Prins, P. J. (1988). Efficacy of self-instructional training for reducing children's dental fear: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 10(2-3) 1988, 49-67. *Rath, S. (1984). Verbal self-instructional training with children: A critical review: Indian Psychologist Vol 3(2) Dec 1984, 63-69. *Rath, S. (1992). Cognitive-behaviour intervention with disadvantaged tribal school children: An empirical study: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 19(1) Mar 1992, 4-9. *Rath, S. (1998). Verbal self-instructional training: An examination of its efficacy, maintenance and gernalisation: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 13(3) Sep 1998, 399-409. *Reid, D. K., & Stone, C. A. (1991). Why is cognitive instruction effective? Underlying learning mechanisms: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1991, 8-19. *Riley, M. L. (1990). Mediating conceptual tempo for behaviorally-disordered adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roberts, R. N., Nelson, R. O., & Olson, T. W. (1987). Self-instruction: An analysis of the differential effects of instruction and reinforcement: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 20(3) Fal 1987, 235-242. *Rock, S. L. (1986). A meta-analysis of self-instructional training research: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roeder, G. D. (1984). The modification of cognitive impulsivity in adult male offenders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roland, D. J. (1994). The development and evaluation of a modified cognitive-behavioural treatment for musical performance anxiety. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rusch, F. R., & et al. (1985). Competitive employment: Teaching mentally retarded employees self-instructional strategies: Applied Research in Mental Retardation Vol 6(4) 1985, 389-407. *Ruvolo, A. T. (1987). The effect of the self-instructional training component of a cognitive-behavioral intervention for impulsive, educationally handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ryan, E. B., Short, E. J., & Weed, K. A. (1986). The role of cognitive strategy training in improving the academic performance of learning disabled children: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 19(9) Nov 1986, 521-529. *Salend, S. J., Ellis, L. L., & Reynolds, C. J. (1989). Using self-instruction to teach vocational skills to individuals who are severely retarded: Education & Training in Mental Retardation Vol 24(3) Sep 1989, 248-254. *Schleser, R., Meyers, A. W., Cohen, R., & Thackwray, D. (1983). Self-Instruction Interventions With Non-Self-Controlled Children: Effects of Discovery Versus Faded Rehearsal: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 51(6) Dec 1983, 954-955. *Schwartz, L. S., & Gredler, M. E. (1998). The effects of self-instructional materials on goal-setting and self-efficacy: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 31(2) Win 1998, 83-89. *Scogin, F., & Prohaska, M. (1992). The efficacy of self-taught memory training for community-dwelling older adults: Educational Gerontology Vol 18(8) Dec 1992, 751-766. *Seabaugh, G. O., & Schumaker, J. B. (1994). The effects of self-regulation training on the academic productivity of secondary students with learning problems: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 4(1) Mar 1994, 109-133. *Sekiguchi, Y., & Nedate, K. (1999). Effects of self-instructional training upon alleviating shyness in undergraduate students: Examination of the influence of thought distortion and the cognitive change process: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 25(1) Mar 1999, 23-36. *Shuart, J. W. (1986). Effects of self-instructional training on performance in a social skills training group: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shumate, M., & Worthington, E. L. (1987). Effectiveness of components of self-verbalization training for control of cold pressor pain: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 31(3) 1987, 301-310. *Silverstein, L. L. (1991). The role of ability and attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder in learning-disabled students' responses to verbal self-instruction training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singer, A. J. (1985). The effects of cognitive-behavior modification, response cost, and stimulus complexity on impulsivity in children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, A. M., & VanBiervliet, A. (1986). Enhancing reading comprehension through the use of a self-instructional package: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 9(1) Feb 1986, 40-55. *Solis-Camara, P. (1985). Effects of training in paying attention versus the use of self-instruction in the modification of impulsivity: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 17(2) 1985, 205-226. *Solis-Camara Resendiz, P., & Solis-Camara Valencia, P. (1987). Long-term (30 months) effects of attempts to modify impulsivity: Their relevance to an understanding of style: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 21(1-2) 1987, 41-55. *Sparks, C. W. (1986). Cognitive-behavior modification: The use of self-instruction strategies by first graders on academic tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stainback, G. J. (1986). Effects of cognitive self-instruction in the increase of anger control for verbally aggressive children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stevens, A. O. (1988). Social reinforcement and self-instruction: A comparison of treatment effects in modifying the conceptual tempo of seven and ten year-old mentally retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stevenson, H. C. (1986). Generality and social validity of a competency-based self-control intervention with underachieving students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Strychasz, G. M. (1999). Mathematics self-efficacy: A social cognitive intervention for elementary school children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Suarez C, E. (1983). Theoretical and clinical aspects of Donald Meichenbaum's self-instructional therapy: Terapia Psicologica Vol 2(2) 1983, 95-100. *Sud, S., & Sharma, S. (1990). The differential effect of attentional skills training on worry and emotionality components of test anxiety: Psychological Studies Vol 35(3) Nov 1990, 143-150. *Sussman, S., Dent, C. W., Craig, S., Ritt-Olsen, A., & McCuller, W. J. (2002). Development and immediate impact of a self-instructed curriculum for an adolescent indicated drug abuse prevention trial: Journal of Drug Education Vol 32(2) 2002, 121-137. *Swanson, H. L. (1985). Effects of cognitive-behavioral training on emotionally disturbed children's academic performance: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 9(2) Apr 1985, 201-216. *Swanson, H. L. (1987). The effects of self-instruction training on a deaf child's semantic and pragmatic production: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 20(5) Oct 1987, 425-436. *Swanson, H. L., & Kozleski, E. B. (1985). Self-talk and handicapped children's academic needs: Applications of cognitive behavior modification: Techniques Vol 1(5) Jul 1985, 367-379. *Swanson, H. L., & Scarpati, S. (1984). Self-instruction training to increase academic performance of educationally handicapped children: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 6(4) Win 1984, 23-39. *Taylor, I., & O'Reilly, M. F. (1997). Toward a functional analysis of private verbal self-regulation: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 30(1) Spr 1997, 43-58. *Tessnear, E. S. (1987). A self-instructional training strategy for remediation of cognitive impulsivity in hearing impaired children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thackwray, D., Meyers, A. W., Schleser, R., & Cohen, R. (1985). Achieving generalization with general versus specific self-instructions: Effects on academically deficient children: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 9(3) Jun 1985, 297-308. *Toyokawa, T. (1992). The effects of self-instruction in the reduction of speech anxiety: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 18(2) Sep 1992, 11-21. *Trautman, T. S. (1985). Cognitive-behavior modification treatment of severe behavior disordered adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Turnbull, S. J., Schmidt, U., Troop, N. A., Tiller, J., & et al. (1997). Predictors of outcome for two treatments for bulimia nervosa: Short and long term: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 21(1) Jan 1997, 17-22. *Vallis, T. M., & Bucher, B. (1986). Individual difference factors in the efficacy of Covert Modeling and Self-Instructional Training for fear reduction: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 18(2) Apr 1986, 146-158. *Van Luit, J. E., & Van der Aalsvoort, G. M. (1985). Learning subtraction in a special school: A self-instructional training strategy for educable mentally retarded children with arithmetic deficits: Instructional Science Vol 14(2) Oct 1985, 179-189. *Vannatta, T. L. (1991). A study of the effects of self-instruction and alternate response training on oppositional behaviors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vermilyea, B. B., Barlow, D. H., & O'Brien, G. T. (1984). The importance of assessing treatment integrity: An example in the anxiety disorders: Journal of Behavioral Assessment Vol 6(1) Mar 1984, 1-11. *Wagner, R. S. (1991). Efficacy of self-instructional training in the management of test anxiety: A primary prevention model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walters, D. E. (1991). Effect of a trainer's presence as a discriminative stimulus in generalization of self-instructional skills in preschoolers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walters, G. L. (1984). The effects of cognitive self-instruction training combined with modeling on self-control of fine motor behavior of young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weidler, S. D. (1986). The remediation of disabled readers' metacognitive strategies via cognitive self-instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wenman, R., Bowen, A., Tallis, R. C., Gardener, E., Cross, S., & Niven, D. (2003). Use of a randomised single case experimental design to evaluate therapy for unilateral neglect: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 13(4) Sep 2003, 441-459. *Whitman, T. L. (1987). Self-instruction, individual differences, and mental retardation: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 92(2) Sep 1987, 213-223. *Whitman, T. L., Spence, B. H., & Maxwell, S. E. (1987). A comparison of external and self-instructional teaching formats with mentally retarded adults in a vocational training setting: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 8(3) 1987, 371-388. *Whitmarsh, B. G., & Alderman, R. B. (1993). Role of psychological skills training in increasing athletic pain tolerance: The Sport Psychologist Vol 7(4) Dec 1993, 388-399. *Willemen, M., Bosman, A. M. T., & van Hell, J. G. (2000). Improving spelling while writing essays: Pedagogische Studien Vol 77(3) 2000, 173-182. *Williams, W. H. (1993). Transfer of self-instructional and metacognitive training of communication skills for people who have learning difficulties: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wittmann, M. A. (1986). The relative effectiveness of cognitive self-instructional training in metacognitive and cognitive strategies in improving reading comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wong, B. Y., Wong, R., Perry, N., & Sawatsky, D. (1986). The efficacy of a self-questioning summarization strategy for use by underachievers and learning disabled adolescents in social studies: Learning Disabilities Focus Vol 2(1) Fal 1986, 20-35. *Wood, D. A., Rosenberg, M. S., & Carran, D. T. (1993). The effects of tape-recorded self-instruction cues on the mathematics performance of students with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 26(4) Apr 1993, 250-258, 269. *Wood, D. K., Frank, A. R., & Wacker, D. P. (1998). Teaching multiplication facts to students with learning disabilities: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 31(3) Fal 1998, 323-338. *Xin, Y. P., Grasso, E., Dipipi-Hoy, C. M., & Jitendra, A. (2005). The Effects of Purchasing Skill Instruction for Individuals With Developmental Disabilities: A Meta-Analysis: Exceptional Children Vol 71(4) Sum 2005, 379-400. *Zencius, A. H., Davis, P. K., & Cuvo, A. J. (1990). A personalized system of instruction for teaching checking account skills to adults with mild disabilities: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 23(2) Sum 1990, 245-252. Category:Cognitive techniques Category:Self management